Pretty Kitty
by MeelaFaye
Summary: Kurapika is a really good kitty. But sometimes he can be a bit naughty. Yes, another love fest with my two favorite boys.
_**Author's Note:**_ _I read a lot of sexy pets fics and I decided to write a few of my own. One of my FAVORITE sexy pet fics is written by someone called imkillinit. They write such a good Hisoka like, oh my shit, I love that writer so much! Their Hisoka is written with the most perfect personality and hot damn I love it! I want to lock them up and force them to write Hisoka shit for years to come! Is that weird? Yeah that's weird._

 _This is one of my more graphic sex fics, but you know. Go big or go hard. Or is it go home? I think I prefer go hard._

 _Anyway~! Enjoy!_

 **Pretty** **Kitty**

Hisoka was exhausted from work. Machi forced him to stay behind after their corporate meeting to file some paperwork about a recent business merger that he was behind on. It wasn't until hours afterwards that he was finally able to leave the office.

It's a good thing he had a nice cuddly kitty to go home to. Cats are pretty therapeutic and that's just what he needed after his long day.

His kitty was napping on the floor when he walked inside. Hisoka put his keys down on the bookshelf then shut the door behind him.

Hearing his owner enter, Kurapika slowly lifted up his head and yawned. He arched his back and stretched, before sitting up and on his hands and knees. He looked so adorable. He was wearing a pair of blonde cat ears on the top of his head and a black collar with a little bell on it. Nothing else.

Hisoka titled his head and was pleased to see that Kurapika had a small bullet shaped vibrator inserted in his ass. He told his pet to make sure he did that by 5pm which was right when Hisoka got off work. But unfortunately for his sweet kitty, Hisoka came home much later than 5 thanks to a certain pink haired associate of his. Two hours later to be exact.

"Oh my pet. Were you like this the entire time?"

Kurapika's face was flushed and he was lightly panting. His small pink tongue softly traced over his sensitive lips and Hisoka could see the little blonde's erection was torturously hard.

Hisoka bent down to caress his obedient pet. He lightly trailed his nails from the base of Kurapika's neck and down his spine, earning a soft purr.

Kurapika arched to the welcoming touch. His skin lit on fire under the exploring redhead's fingertips. He had been locked in the house with Hisoka's vibrator inside him for hours and he was ordered not to touch himself no matter how aroused he became. While Hisoka was away Kurapika was a good boy and did as he was told but it was at a terrible cost. His dick throbbed and ached as it begged for release and Kurapika could feel nothing but lust after the hours of teasing the bullet forced on him while Hisoka was working late.

Kurapika crawled closer to Hisoka and rubbed against the larger man's legs. He meowed softly, quietly begging for his master to take care of him.

Aww… how precious. Hisoka leaned down and kissed Kurapika's cheek. What a sweet kitty he was. He scratched the top of his cat's head then Hisoka stood up straight, leaving his writhing beauty to whimper and whine below him.

"I've had a long day, my pet." He started walking towards the middle of the living room. "Come on. Let's relax." Hisoka kicked off his shoes then laid down on the couch. He picked up his book off the table and started to ignore Kurapika.

The horny kitty crawled toward Hisoka, softly whimpering and meowing. He stopped in front of the sofa and gently nudged Hisoka's hand with his head.

Hisoka lowered his book just enough to look down at his pet. Then he smiled as he leaned down to pick Kurapika up and lay him in his lap. Immediately, the small blonde happily stretched out, reaching his arms in the air and resting his head on Hisoka's chest. His legs were thrown lazily over Hisoka's and his hardened erection was softly bobbing over his navel.

Hisoka went back to reading his book, holding it up with one hand while gently stroking his hand over Kurapika's needy, dripping muscle.

Kurapika mewed softly as he arched his back and softly pumped into his master's hand. The vibration of the toy in his ass reached the base of his dick making it even more sensitive to Hisoka's strokes.

Hisoka tried to focus on his book but the mewing, squirming blonde in his lap was driving him crazy. His large erection was pressed against Kurapika's bare back through his pants. He kept rereading the same sentence over and over because he was so distracted by his beauty's whimpers and whines of pleasure.

Then, Hisoka felt his pet tense up and he looked down just in time to see Kurapika's lips part as hot streams of cum shot out from his throbbing member and landed all over the small male's stomach and chest.

Hisoka frowned and put his book down. He looked at the cum on his hand then looked at Kurapika. "Naughty kitty." He lightly scolded. "You wasted it."

Kurapika whimpered, expecting to be punished. He watched as Hisoka slowly licked the warm creamy cum from in-between his fingers then he brought that same hand down to tug at Kurapika's hair.

"Come here." Came the muscular redhead's soft order as he dragged Kurapika's closer. He reached down and pulled the vibrator out of his pet and tossed it to the side.

Kurapika whined and sat on his knees, leaned towards Hisoka, and exposed his neck in submission. He was sorry he made such a mess.

Hisoka was very pleased with the act of obedience so he gently held Kurapika in place by his waist and started to lick all the cum off the small blonde's chest and stomach.

Kurapika purred and pushed into the hot tongue that was trailing over his body. He was glad that his master had forgiven him so soon.

"Do you want a treat?" Hisoka asked his sweet cat. He was still a little upset at Kurapika for wasting all his tasty cum but at least it gave Hisoka the satisfaction of licking it off. He trailed his tongue over his pet's erect nipple and sucked off the stray glob of cum that was there. Instead of swallowing it, like he had done the rest, Hisoka kept it on the tip of his tongue and forcefully pressed his mouth against Kurapika's in a passionate kiss.

Kurapika's eyes shot open as he felt Hisoka's tongue push its way into his mouth. He tasted his own cum being shoved in his cheek and he gulped it down to keep from choking. The feeling of being forced to swallow his semen was exhilarating. It made him hard all over again and he started to rub his new erection over Hisoka's abs.

Hisoka noticed his pet's silent begging for release again and instead of giving the blonde the attention he desired, Hisoka picked him up and sat him on the floor.

Kurapika purred and rubbed his bare ass on Hisoka's legs, but Hisoka only picked up his book and ignored him.

The action annoyed Kurapika but he tried to seduce his master again. He rubbed his ass on Hisoka once more then rolled over to his back and spread his legs. He meowed softly in submission.

But Hisoka merely glanced up from his book then went back to reading.

Frustrated with his treatment, or lack thereof, Kurapika sat up on his bottom and hissed as he swiped at Hisoka.

Now THAT got a reaction.

Hisoka swiftly stood up and retreated into the kitchen, leaving his very nervous kitty behind. When he returned, he was holding a spray bottle filled with warm water. He sprayed the hand that swiped at him, earning a surprised yelp from his naughty pet.

Resisting the urge to hiss again, Kurapika licked the water off his hand making to do it nice and slow so Hisoka would get a good look at his soft pink tongue. He knew that this action would have an effect on his master and the idea of teasing the irritated redhead was thrilling.

Hisoka frowned and his erection started to throb in his pants. He didn't very much like being teased.

He bent down and roughly grabbed Kurapika by his face, squeezing his fingers in his kitty's cheeks and forcing his mouth open. The rough treatment made a fresh thin stream of pre-cum drip down the blonde's erection.

Hisoka pointed the bottle into Kurapika's mouth and sprayed making Kurapika lightly cough and choke down the warm liquid. He could feel his master's nails digging into his skin and it made him want more.

He was going to behave.

Kurapika gave his most submissive and apologetic expression as he flicked out his tongue and licked Hisoka's nose. He squirmed and tried pressing his erection against Hisoka's leg to show that he was very sorry for being bad and that he would be a good kitty from now on. He wanted his master to forgive him so he lightly nuzzled his nose over the redhead's thigh. A twitching from inside Hisoka's jeans caught his attention and the small blonde licked his lips as he focused on the hardened member in front of him.

Carefully, he nudged Hisoka back, forcing the larger man to sit with his bottom on the floor then he quickly glanced up to make sure his actions were okay. He was relieved to see Hisoka's head tilted in interest as he curiously watched his pet.

Kurapika nuzzled his face into Hisoka's crouch and purred. Hisoka hadn't fed him yet. And understanding his pet's desire, Hisoka unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his throbbing erection.

To Kurapika's surprise Hisoka was already so aroused that he looked like he was about to burst any second. He had so much pre-cum leaking out the top of his dick that it almost completely coated the thick member in his sweet glistening juices.

Kurapika angled his head to the side and began licking away at all the warm liquid that oozed out the top of his master's large member. He was very pleased when Hisoka pushed himself closer to his exploring tongue and let out a sharp intake of breath. Kurapika's tongue felt so hot against him and it made him feel like he was on fire.

Kurapika continued to lick slowly over his master's erection then after he was satisfied with how much pre cum he had cleaned off, he opened his mouth and slowly took in as much of Hisoka as he could.

Hisoka groaned and bucked into his pet's mouth. The inside of Kurapika was so hot and tight and the feeling of his little tongue wiggling against his dick was sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his entire body.

Kurapika was very pleased with Hisoka's aroused squirming. He twirled his tongue around the tip of Hisoka's dick then started to suck and slurp at his master's heavy member.

Hisoka grit his teeth and arched his back. He roughly grabbed a fistful of Kurapika's fluffy blonde hair and forced his kitty's head all the way down so that he was taking in the whole thing.

The hard pumping in his mouth almost made Kurapika gag, but did his best not to pull away. He wanted to please his master so his moved his tongue as Hisoka forced his dick deeper in his throat. Hisoka's fingers were tangled in his cat's hair and he clenched on to those golden locks even tighter as he fucked the blonde's sweet hot mouth.

The obedient kitty moaned in ecstasy, sending a fresh wave of chills up the redhead's spine. Hisoka tilted his head to the ceiling and loudly moaned as his thick streams of cum gushed into his pet's mouth and down his throat. The blonde feline coughed a little, struggling to drink all of his tasty treat. Then when he felt the last of it shoot down his throat he swallowed in one big gulp pulled away, licking his lips.

Hisoka was still catching his breath when his pet crawled over to him and nuzzled his head against the redhead's chest. He was thanking his master for allowing him to have such a nice treat. What a polite little pet. Hisoka was so lucky to have such an obedient kitty. A small smile tugged at the larger male's lips as he lovingly pat the blonde on the head. He noticed that his cat had a little bit of his cum on the corner of his mouth so Hisoka leaned forward and licked it off.

Kurapika shuddered from the action and purred in appreciation.

"Do you want to play?" Hisoka asked softly as he kissed his pet's forehead.

Kurapika rubbed his body over Hisoka's as a way to say 'yes'.

Hisoka pulled something from out his jeans pocket. It was a yellow feather attached to a piece of string. He picked it up on his way home just for his pet to play with.

Kurapika's eyes widened as he started to playfully bat at the toy. He batted it out of Hisoka's hand and began a game of smacking it around and pouncing on it like it was his prey.

Hisoka interestedly watched Kurapika gently shake his tight ass in the air a few times before he pounced on the toy again and he felt himself harden once more as if he had not just cum seconds before. His golden eyes were locked on his pet and his gaze trailed over Kurapika's small petite body in adoration.

Of course, Kurapika knew that his master was watching. It was exactly why he made a show of subtlety shaking his behind as he played with his new toy. He knew Hisoka better than anyone and his master would not be satisfied until Kurapika was fucked senseless.

The little blonde was about to pounce again but was stopped by two strong hands gripping his waist.

Kurapika purred and meowed softly and he pushed himself against Hisoka's large exposed erection. He wanted to be filled. He needed to feel his master's big throbbing dick inside of him.

Hisoka lowered his head and lightly kissed his pet on the shoulder before flipping his sweet kitty over so that he was lying flat on his back. The large redhead was on his knees hovering over the meowing, begging blonde. He put his two fingers in Kurapika's mouth and was pleased when his pet started to eagerly lick and suck, coating Hisoka's fingers in his slick saliva. Hisoka then pulled his fingers away and twirled them over the entrance of the blonde's excited asshole.

Kurapika arched his back and hissed in pleasure.

A deep chuckled escaped the redhead's lips. He loved the way his pet responded to his touches. Slowly, Hisoka pushed his fingers all the way inside and was pleasantly surprised to feel that Kurapika was already prepped. He was still stretched from the vibrator that Hisoka had kept in him for those few hours. "You're such a good kitty." He cooed.

Kurapika meowed in response followed by a light whimper when Hisoka pulled his fingers away. He pushed his hips up towards Hisoka a little more, whimpering from no longer being filled. Before he could let out another whine in protest he felt his master grab a firm hold of his waist before roughly slamming his dick into the small blonde's tight ass.

Kurapika cried out in white hot pleasure and Hisoka growled like a wild dog as he leaned down and bit Kurapika's shoulder.

He harshly fucked his writhing kitty's ass, slamming into him with no remorse. He grit his teeth and felt a wave of electrifying desire shoot throughout his body as he looked down and saw his dick being pulled in and out while he rammed into his pet's behind. He loved the way Kurapika looked sprawled on the floor with his legs spread wide for Hisoka to ravage him.

Kurapika's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he opened his mouth in a silent scream of ecstasy. His body rocked violently with Hisoka's thrusts and his legs trembled as he was being fucked. He arched his back and dug his nails into the sexy redhead's muscular arms as he let out another cry of pleasure.

Hisoka reached down and grabbed his pet's leaking erection, pulling him off to the same rapid, hungry rhythm he was fucking him to.

The sensation was too much for Kurapika. His body became hot and his muscles tightened. He opened his mouth and screamed to the ceiling, shooting out waves of cum all over them both. He scratched his nails over Hisoka's chest so hard that thin lines of blood started to form.

The pain of Kurapika's nails mixed with his screams of pleasure pushed Hisoka over the edge. One final wave of pleasure racked his body as he leaned down to bite Kurapika again, growling viciously against his skin as he did so. His hot cum filled Kurapika as his thrust into his ass a few final times, riding out his orgasm.

Hisoka collapsed next to Kurapika and pulled the small blonde to his chest. They both were panting and sweating, still in shock from their orgasms. Kurapika buried his nose in Hisoka's neck and breathed in his sweet scent. He gently licked the redhead's warm tingling skin in loving affection until they both closed their eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Hisoka woke up the next morning to the smell bacon and French toast. He sat up off the floor and was surprised to see that his love laid down some pillows and covered them in a blanket sometime in the middle of the night. Probably Kurapika's best option since he wasn't strong enough to drag Hisoka into the bedroom.

The happy redhead stretched his arms above his head then got up to follow the smell of breakfast.

"Good morning, love." Hisoka said as he kissed his blonde angel on the cheek and leaned against the kitchen counter. Kurapika was already dressed for the day while Hisoka was only in pajama bottoms. Another thing Kurapika must have done for him since he'd fallen asleep naked last night after their little sex game.

"Good morning." Kurapika eyed Hisoka's chest. He saw that the light scratch marks from last night were still there. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to scratch you so hard."

Hisoka looked down at his chest and brushed off the apology. "I liked it." He said with a smile. Then he looked at the bruised bite marks he gave Kurapika and felt his own wave of concern wash over him. "I should be saying sorry to you."

Kurapika brought his hand up to the marks on his shoulder and smiled. "I liked it." He mimicked.

Hisoka grinned and then leaned down to lick his love's neck. Kurapika shuddered, which in turn made Hisoka growl deep in his throat.

The sound of the lusty animalistic redhead gave Kurapika an idea. "Hisoka?"

Hisoka wrapped his arms around Kurapika and started to lick and nip all over his neck. "Hmm?" His hand trailed down to the front of his love's waistband.

Kurapika leaned his body deeper into Hisoka's as he trembled in desire. "Next time we do that… you're a dog."

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _And yes there will be a 'next time'._


End file.
